A Casa de Hades
by Piper Mcleaning
Summary: Percy e Annabeth caíram no Tártaro, enquanto seis semideuses ficaram a bordo do Argo II. Eles terão de seguir para A Casa de Hades, fechar os portões da Morte e permanecerem vivos enquanto batalham ferozmente contra as forças de Gaia. Eles conseguirão?
1. Capítulo 1

Tudo era disforme em meus sonhos. Eu me lembrava vagamente de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos, ora lisos, ora encaracolados. E chifres depois – sim, depois o sonho ficava estranho.

Eu nunca me senti uma garota normal, definitivamente. Enquanto as garotas perdiam horas e horas na frente de um espelho, eu gastava esse mesmo tempo em frente a livros e natureza. Às vezes perdia meus pensamentos em um futuro que poderia exercer. Pensava em cursar biologia, talvez. Algo nesse ramo. Conhecer alguém, ter filhos. Mas algo bem fundo em minhas entranhas me dizia que eu estava errada. Algo me dizia que o destino havia traçado alguma coisa para mim, antes mesmo de nascer. A ideia era tão ridícula que acabei gastando grande parte do meu tempo tentando apagar isso de minha mente.

Estúpida ideia.

O meu futuro começou exatamente no primeiro dia de novembro. Eu estava cansada de ir para aula e temendo ficar para recuperação em matemática – da qual eu ainda acho incompreensível – quando a aluna nova chegou. Parecia um pouco estranho demais alguém entrar na escola esse período do ano, mas estava tão alheia que não percebi nada demais. Ah, e sem contar o fato de que ela tinha orelha verde.

–Venha para frente, querida. – A senhora Peacock falou com seu tom irritantemente gentil. – Apresente-se para a turma!

Ela pareceu um pouco tímida ao ter que sair do fundo da sala e ir até ao lado da professora, mas assim que abriu a boca, percebi que ela era exatamente o _oposto_ de tímida.

–Olá! Sou Carly – sim, igual à menina do iCarly – e não, _não _tenho um programa de vídeo – nem um irmão maluco. – O comentário trouxe algumas risadinhas. – Sou apaixonada por livros, mas péssima em literatura (não se enganem), então _nunca _me peçam ajuda para um grupo de estudos. Tenho quinze anos e sou um pouco solitária às vezes. – Senti alguns olhos me perfurando, mas os ignorei. A menina sorriu como se estivesse sem graça. – Beeem, é só. – Ela deu um _tchauzinho_ e correu para sua mesa, deixando uma professora de álgebra bem feliz.

–Bem turma, abram seus livros na página 601 e resolvam as questões de função...

As aulas passaram quase até rápido demais. Todo mundo parecia interessado na nova aluna, por isso resolvi deixá-la quieta. Quando o sinal do intervalo bateu, peguei minha companhia fixa (leia-se: livro) e segui para o cantinho que só o faxineiro Bob conhecia: a árvore mágica. Ela não era realmente mágica, mas como eu tinha uns 6 anos e tinha uma criatividade um pouco limitada, resolvi chamá-la assim.

A árvore era uma goiabeira extremamente grande para a mim. Seus galhos eram fortes o suficiente para que eu subisse neles, mas preferi não me esforçar. Estava com uma saia vagamente desconfortável e a última coisa que eu queria era rasgá-la para levar uma bronca quando chegasse em casa.

Abri meu livro na página marcada e suspirei. A sombra e as raízes daquela planta pareciam formar uma harmonia perfeita para aquele tipo de atividade. Afinal, para ler um livro precisa-se de um ambiente, um clima e um espaço agradável para conseguirmos nos concentrar o máximo...

–Oi! – Pulei de susto. Meu pulso acelerou alguns cem batimentos cardíacos.

Olhei para a direção da voz e vi a tal de Carly olhando para mim com uma carinha de feliz.

–O que está lendo? – Ela se sentou do meu lado, mirando o olhar no livro.

–Ah, ah. A Hospedeira. Como achou esse lugar?

–É sobre as almas e humanos que vivem em uma caverna? – Ela perguntou.

–Ahn, sim. Mas como achou esse lugar? Ninguém vem para cá! – Falei.

Ela bateu palmas.

–Ah! Então eu já li! A Stephenie é realmente uma diva. Queria escrever como ela...

Olhei para a cara dela e não sabia se ria ou chorava. Qual era o problema em apenas responder uma simples pergunta?

Ela colocou o cabelo cacheado atrás da orelha como se fosse algo habitual, mas tive um sobressalto quando vi a orelha dela. Não era nada fora do normal – se você for uma elfo-cor-de-àrvore _punk_. Ela era meio pontuda, numa cor escura que quase mesclava com sua pele negra, mas tinha pequenas partes brancas, como se fossem musgo. Em torno de seu glóbulo haviam cinco ou seis _piercings_, todos com um pingente de pinha.

–Ahn, hum, Carly, sua orelha é assim mesmo...? Desculpe-me por perguntar, mas...

Ela ficou completamente vermelha e logo cobriu sua orelha com o cabelo liso dela.

–Ahn, é um tratamento que venho fazendo... – O sinal tocou, interrompendo-a. – Vamos, não podemos perder a aula!

–Mas já? – E eu nem conseguira ler nada!

–Quando ficamos com amigos nem conseguimos ver o tempo passar, eu sei! – Ela parecia feliz demais quando entramos na sala. A professora de biologia deu uma olhada cautelosa em Carly, mas não fez perguntas.

–Atrasada na sua primeira aula, senhorita? Hoje tem teste surpresa. – Carly deu uma guinchada esquisita. – Ah! Desculpe-me. Não pude avisar, sabe. É por isso que chamamos de _surpresa_. – A professora passou dois testes para nós e nos sentamos no fundo da sala, com eu bufando e Carly saltitando.

Qual era o _problema _daquela _garota_?

–Boa sorte, Amélia. – Ela deu um sorriso infantil.

–Ah, para você também. – Falei.

Ela deu uma risadinha quase maliciosa.

–Eu não preciso. – Ela sussurrou quase para si mesma. Logo em seguida, Carly respondeu as perguntas quase tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos.

_O quê?_

–Lia, volte seu olhar para o _seu _teste, por favor. – Ela estava com sua voz de irritada. Ou terá de fazê-lo na direção.

Eu engoli em seco e voltei o olhar para meu pedacinho de papel.

"Classifique as drogas em suas respectivas classificações. Atenção, somente as respostas completas serão avaliadas."

_Era _fácil. Mas algo do meu lado, _da direção de Carly_, me chamava com desespero. É quase aquele sentimento de que algo está dando horrivelmente errado e só você pode sentir. Aquele desespero irracional, algo que surge do fundo da garganta e sobe como uma bile devastadora.

Amélia estranhou o silêncio. Ela parecia estar em uma cúpula de proteção que, aos poucos, ia se deteriorando.

_O tempo está acabando, minha filha._ Ela ouviu a voz que surgiu em sua mente. _Corra para seu destino, ou ele correrá para você._

Eram passos. Muitos passos. Uma marcha alta e ritmada do lado de fora: na rua. E cavalos também.

Olhei para a janela, esperando ver algo. As persianas estavam fechadas. Ela se coçou para abri-las.

–Bianca? – Chamei, na minha voz mais controlada que pude – é óbvio que ela saiu deformada. – Eu poderia abrir as janelas? Eu... Preciso de ar fresco.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

–Vá. – Falou. – Entregue-me o teste e saia um pouco. Passe na enfermaria e pegue a autorização para entrar novamente.

Assenti e saí o mais rápido que pude, tendo que me desviar de alguns carinhas da limpeza que faziam o trabalho deles. Bob deu um aceno e eu fiz um sinal de que estava saindo.

Claro que isso tudo foi graças à minha mãe. Eu tinha praticamente livre acesso à sair da sala quando eu quisesse.

OK, não quando _eu quisesse_, mas eu tenho uma série de problemas que só são resolvidas quando eu saio pra fora daquele lugar. Algo mais psicológico, de acordo com o médico, mas que de certa forma, funciona.

Saí para a portaria, tentando localizar o alvo da barulheira. Lá no fundo da rua, quase no cruzamento das avenidas, uma tropa marchava. Eu não saberia dizer se era uma tropa ou um grupo de músicos se preparando para o Dia da Independência. O asfalto brilhava, elevando um ar quente, distorcendo minha visão. Ora os homens estavam com roupas roxas, ora com uniformes da federação. Ora ambos se fundiam.

Uma Carly esbaforida chegou ao meu lado.

–Ah! Eles estão marchando ainda! Graças aos céus! Venha comigo _agora_, Amélia. – O tom de voz dela era cortante, mandão. Lia não gostou.

–Como sabe meu nome? – Agora que ela tinha se dado conta. _Ninguém_, além dos professores e sua mãe, sabiam seu nome verdadeiro. Por aqui ela era apenas Lia. – Por que você age como se nos conhecêssemos há anos? Só te vi hoje, não vou com você. – Eu simplesmente _odiava _que pessoas sem poder mandassem em mim. Era tão _revoltante_.

–Isso não importa, Lia! Temos que _correr_! O acampamento está em perigo! Por favor, confie em mim! – Ela falou, quase gritando.

–Que acampamento? – Gritei de volta. A minha cabeça começou a doer e a minha vista começou a ter pequenos pontos pretos. – Não vou a lugar nenhum com você! – Fiquei com vontade de chorar. Isso era infantil, provavelmente causado pela tontura e vertigem que sentia.

Carly me olhou com cara de quem ressentia. Ela assobiou para o céu e pingou um leite branco em meu rosto.

–Sinto muito.

Logo eu caí em um sono profundo, com minha mente flutuando em um lugar branco com uma música de fundo suave, como o bater de asas.

O amanhecer veio lentamente para mim. Depois percebi que o sol não podia nascer no oeste, então era a noite que caía. Minha mente ainda permanecia lenta – ou sempre havia sido; eu não conseguia me lembrar. Fiz um esforço a mais para olhar em volta. Era um campo margeado pela areia, com algo brilhante lá no fundo. Aquela cena era totalmente alheia ao que era visto em Nova Iorque, de onde eu tinha vindo.

_Onde estou?_

Um rosto familiar apareceu em meu campo de visão. Carly me olhava com curiosidade – e seu sorriso feliz que não parecia sair de seu rosto. Sentei-me com sua ajuda, tonteando um pouco.

–Quer comida? Tenho sanduíches aqui.

Assenti enquanto olhava para o horizonte. Aquele por do sol era tão fascinante e exótico que parecia parte de um filme.

–Aqui. – Ela colocou o sanduíche de presunto em minha mão e eu o comi automaticamente. Ao longe, vi relinchos e um cavalo pastando, calmamente. Tudo parecia muito real, mas eu estava aceitando aquilo como um sonho. – Sua dor de cabeça passou? – Ouvi uma voz distante.

Demorei um pouco para perceber que ela falava comigo.

–Uh?

Ela deu uma risadinha.

–Isso é o efeito de Hipnos. Parece até que estamos tentando conversar com uma árvore. – Por alguma razão isso tinha sido muito engraçado para ela, porque ela riu por uns bons minutos. Quando percebeu que estava sozinha, limpou a garganta e repetiu. – Você está melhor? Você disse que estava com dor de cabeça quando estávamos vindo para cá.

Ouvi suas palavras desta vez. Meus sentidos estavam voltando ao normal.

–Aliás, que lugar é esse? Como viemos para esse lugar? E quem é _Hipos_?

Ela respirou fundo, tentando absorver as perguntas, acho. Depois de alguns minutos, ela respondeu.

–Bem, estamos em Long Island, tentando fugir das águias romanas. Viemos com o Josh. E HIPNOS... Bem, você descobrirá logo.

–Ahn? Será que você poderia responder as minhas perguntas de um jeito que eu entenda? E que eu não _precise fazer outras_.

Ela riu, acariciando a grama como se fosse um filhote fofinho de algum bicho.

–Quíron sempre reclama disso. – Ela riu novamente. – Perdoe-me. Só ele poderia te explicar direito.

–_Ele quem_? – Minha voz começou a ficar aguda, como quando eu me estressava.

–Ah, Quíron. Ele tem treinado séculos o que falar para você. Pelo menos, foi o que eu entendi.

–Ah! Eu oficialmente desisto. Tem mais sanduíche aí? Estou com uma fome sinistra.

E era verdade. Eu aparentemente havia dormido por quase um dia inteiro, sem comer nada. E eu era movida por comida. Por incrível que parecesse, eu supostamente não engordava. Metabolismo rápido, ou algo do tipo. Para mim era indiferente. Mas agora, eu quase podia sentir as minhas costelas à mostra.

Ela me entregou outro e logo levantou. Fora somente agora que olhei –_realmente olhei _– para ela. Carly vestia um vestido bonito: florido, com alças e cabelos longos e encaracolados. Sua pele parecia verde, com o reflexo da água. Ela parecia reavivada, livre sobe aquele prado. A lua aparecia aos poucos, deixando uma luz parecida com um holofote em cima dela.

–Temos que ir, Lia. Os romanos pararam. De acordo com Leo, Reyna tomará providências sobre retardar o ataque deles. Se ela conseguir segurá-los, será, no máximo, por dois dias. – Ela estendeu a mão e ajudou-me a levantar. Tonteei, mas me mantive firme.

–Carly, para onde e como iremos? Sinto muito, mas acho melhor dormirmos por aqui, então.

Ela sorriu.

–Ora, nós vamos com Josh.

_Quem é Josh?_ Perguntei em minha mente.

–Jooosh. – Ela assobiou e o cavalo que estava pastando veio em nossa direção. – _Ele_ é o Josh.

O cavalo não era exatamente um cavalo, e foi isso o que mais me assustou. De frente ele parecia normal, um pouco inchado em suas laterais, mas normal. De lado, bom, para resumir, ele tinha asas.

~º~º~º~º~

Oláá semideuses! Historinha nova que eu criei assim que terminei The Mark of Athena :) Essa seria a minha nova versão de "The House of Hades" - claro que sem a experiência toda do Rick. Quem tem face, curte aí: tvhephaestus.

Beijos para quem fica!


	2. Chapter 2

Não sabia como havia ficado tanto tempo paralisada, mas aposto que eu poderia ter quebrado um recorde mundial. O cavalo-galinha parecia normal, exceto pelas suas penas. Eu não sabia que dois animais tão distintos podiam ser combinados, mas eles pareciam completos juntos. Aquele bicho, monstro, o que quer que fosse, olhou para mim com seus olhos redondos e falou com uma voz perfeitamente cavales em minha mente: _Tem açúcar?_

–Carly, eu definitivamente fiquei sem comer por tempo demais. Espere alguns segundos para que eu consiga recuperar a consciência. – Fechei os olhos com força, até que eles doessem. Quando os abri lentamente, percebi a minha amiga-louca-que-tinha-um-cavalo-galinha estava segurando o riso enquanto montava em seu bicho de estimação exótico.

–Suba logo, Amélia. Precisamos levar você – ela apontou para mim como se eu não soubesse que _eu _era _eu_ – para o acampamento logo antes que Quíron me mate. Se os romanos não nos matarem antes.

–Você é _péssima _quando se trata em tentar melhorar as coisas, sabia? Eu não preciso saber sobre morte! Eu _não quero _falar sobre morte, está bem? – Fiquei meio descontrolada e senti o chão meio que se movendo sobre seus pés. O cavalo alado relinchou, parecendo nervoso.

Estressada demais para perceber o que estava fazendo, subi no animal esquisito e bufei, até perceber que estávamos voando.

–Esse bicho voa! – Gritei, agarrando em Carly. – Qual é!

Senti o sorriso dela, mesmo não vendo seu rosto.

–Você acha que ele tem asas para quê? Cavar?

Amélia teve que fazer todo o seu esforço para não olhar para baixo. Ela se sentia estranhamente perto das nuvens.

–Olha, desde que eu me lembre, galinha tem asas, mas não vooooooooa. – O cavalo resolveu dar piruetas bem quando ela estava falando. De repente ela sentiu a bile em sua boca – e provavelmente algum órgão também. –Diga pra esse cavagalinha não faça isso de novo!

–Cavagalinha? Ah, por favor! Ele é um _pégaso._ Aprenda os nomes oficiais, Lia.

O cavalo bufou. Ele disse em minha mente alguma coisa em cavales que não entendi, nem tentei entender.

–Agora será que poderia me dizer pra onde estamos _realmente _indo? Eu _sei _que é um acampamento e eu _sei _que tem um cara chamado Quíron lá. Mas o que é lá?

Carly apontou para um vale um pouco distante e escondido pelas nuvens e pela escuridão. Eu olhei e, depois de quase cair do cavagalinha – ou melhor, pégaso (eu ainda prefiro o nome que inventei) – admirei a vista de cima. Apesar de tudo estar escuro, pequenos edifícios brancos eram vistos dali. De longe, pareciam até com a vista panorâmica de Roma, que sua mãe tinha mostrado tantas vezes em fotos.

Porém o tempo de admiração demorou pouco. Logo depois um grito de uma águia soou atrás de nós.

–Águia romana! – Gritou Carly. Apenas depois do que ela falou que o pégaso pareceu estar preocupado. – Abaixe-se Lia! – Ela gritou, e a águia passou raspando por nós. Senti minha pele cedendo e logo percebi que as garras da águia haviam me atingido. O corte não me pareceu profundo, mas com o vento forte e frio, a dor pareceu ser multiplicada por cem.

–Argh! – Gemi. Carly olhou para mim e se espantou.

–Lia! Ah, merda, você está bem?

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas ela quase tombou de lado. Resolvi tentar mexer meus dedos: não funcionou.

–Eu...Paralisada. – Minha boca parecia de pedra, com uma língua pesando chumbo.

Carly pareceu amaldiçoar alguém em uma língua diferente e se voltou para mim.

–É veneno de paralisia. Segure-se, teremos forçar um pouso de emergência.

Amélia não gostou da palavra _forçar_. E definitivamente também não gostou do pouso.

Quando se fala em um pouso de emergência, imagina-se que o controlador do voo esteja apto a pousar. Mas Carly _não estava_. Ela mandou o pégaso pousar em um campo de morangos, perto do vale, mas a águia parecia assustá-lo. No final ele acabou pousando em um lago extremamente _molhado _e _frio_, onde Lia quase morreu afogada de tanto se debater para sair. Até o cavalo fez menos bagunça do que ela, mas ela ignorou esse fato. Carly ofereceu a mão para a menina e as duas saíram tremendo dali. Assim que elas olharam para frente, congelaram. Lâminas – tanto espadas quanto flechas, arpões e lanças – estavam apontadas para elas.

–Não se preocupe. – Carly sussurrou. – Eles são inofensivos.

_Ah, não me diga? _Lia estava nervosa. Ela sabia que a qualquer espirro deles, ela cairia fora. Sempre foi a tomada mais inteligente que ela achava.

E lá veio o efeito paralisante de novo. Meus pés me traíram e eu tropecei para trás, resmungando alguma coisa sobre águia malditas – nem mesmo eu sabia o que era. Esse foi o único som que foi ouvido durante aquele confronto. Aí eu desmaiei pela segunda vez no dia.

Por algum tempo eu pensei estar com a mente tão alheia que nem conseguia formar um pensamento. Mas depois do que me pareceram horas, os sonhos vieram. Eram como lembranças: vívidas, com um tom de irrealidade.

Aquele rosto não me era estranho. Apesar de não ser humano, ele parecia agradável. Cabelos enrolados cobriam todo o seu couro cabeludo, caindo em mechas ainda mais bagunçadas atrás. Seus olhos eram castanhos, quase dourados, e sua pele tinha pequenas marcas, como cicatrizes de espinha. Parecia jovem, mas Amélia sabia que não era. Ela sentia o poder irradiando dele como o calor irradia de uma fogueira. Assim que viu que eu o olhava, sorriu.

–Ora Lia! Há quanto tempo, pequena! – Ele a ajudou a sentar. O lugar era fechado, como em uma caverna, e também pouco iluminado. Gotas pingavam em um canto qualquer e a grama invadia o pouco pedaço de terra. Lá fora Amélia viu o sol tão brilhante que ela tinha de piscar para poder ver alguma coisa. Porém, algo parecia impedir da luz entrar. A grama do lado de dentro estava murcha e seca, provavelmente pela falta de luz. Comparado ao lado de fora – da onde eu ouvi sons de música e risos – aquela caverna era escura e deprimente.

–O que há lá fora? – Perguntei, com uma voz tão fantasmagórica, que eu mesma me assustei.

–Não há nada, pequena. – Ele falou com uma voz extremamente triste. – Apenas ilusões. Agora, escute. Você tem de aceitar sua origem. Será difícil, eu sei. Não tive muito tempo para conversar com você sobre essas coisas. Tome cuidado quando encontrar as Portas. E, por favor, por favor, não tente brigar com as Parcas. Elas são perigosas o suficiente com aquelas tesouras. Amélia, eu realmente sinto muito por não falar com você antes sobre tudo isso.

Foi difícil processar alguma coisa. Lia odiava receber muitas informações ao mesmo tempo. Isso a confundia e a enrolava. E, na maior parte das vezes, não dava para pedir para repetir – como agora. O sonho começou a esfacelar, com pedaços de outros sonhos e outras lembranças vindo.

–Mas, espera! Quem é você? – Ela ganiu, querendo se agarrar àquela realidade falsa. – Responda-me! Por favor!

Ele a olhou com os olhos cheios de mágoa e sussurrou:

–Seu pai.

–Amélia? Amélia! Acorde! Temos de alimentá-la, sim? – Ouvi uma voz familiar chamando-me.

–Meu pai...? Cadê...? – Consegui balbuciar.

–Seu pai? – Carly perguntou enquanto tocava uma coisa fria em seu rosto. – Ó céus, Lia, levante. Nós avisamos seus pais sobre onde você está não se preocupe. – Ela ficou quieta de repente.

Com toda a força que consegui reunir, sentei-me. Tudo pareceu rodar por alguns instantes, mas logo se ajustou. Eu estava em um quarto todo branco, parecendo o de um hospital. Havia uma cadeira no canto dele, vazia. E a maca apenas. Carly olhava-me com preocupação.

–Você está bem? Quíron disse que esse tempo todo pode ter afetado um pouco as suas memórias. Ele disse algo sobre _alucinações._

Essa última palavra trouxe-me arrepios. O que o seu suposto pai lhe disse? Ilusões. Ela estava com isso na cabeça, então? Memórias falsas?

–Então é isso? O cavagalinha da qual me lembro é de mentira? – Perguntei, esperando que ela respondesse um _sim_, mas ela me decepcionou quanto a isso.

–Não. – Respondeu. Ela me entregou um copo de suco, que parecia ter surgido do nada. – Tome. Fará bem para você.

O suco aparentava ser de morango, ou goiaba. Era vermelho e pequenas gotas suavam fora do copo. Quando tomei-o, quase deixei-o cair. O gosto era como o da vitamina que minha mãe fazia. Uma mistura tão assustadora que ninguém tinha coragem de tomar, além de mim. O gosto era difícil de ser transcrito. Era uma mistura de banana com morango, melancia e sei lá mais o quê. Era um gosto que me dava nostalgia, mas definitivamente me revitalizava.

Só percebi que tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando Carly afagou minha cabeça e me disse para não chorar. Foquei meus olhos nela, pronta para agradecê-la, quando percebi como ela estava. O vestido era florido, ao estilo grego que minha mãe tão amava. Mas o problema não era nele. Era a _pele_ dela. Lembra quando havia dito que sua orelha era verde? Não era _só _a orelha.

Primeiramente eu fiquei meio abalada de olhá-la com tanto pavor – mas ela era tão verde, de um jeito _tão _real que acabei não me importando mais. Ela parecia normal, como se não se importasse com a cor/raça dela. Bem, _eu _fiquei incomodada por ela.

–Ahn... Ah, Carly. Você está bem...? Quer dizer, sua pele...você...o tratamento... – Eu realmente não consegui formar uma frase completa.

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

–Desculpe-me por não ter te contado. Sou uma ninfa.

–Uma o quê...?

Antes de ela ter a oportunidade de responder, um homem entrou na sala. Ele parecia baixinho demais para ser normal, mas só depois que percebi que ele estava usando uma cadeira de rodas. Seu cabelo era castanho e seu rosto era sereno, embora seus olhos fossem agitados demais, como se já tivessem visto muitas coisas. Alguma coisa despertou em meu cérebro, como um sinal de aviso. Eu senti um alívio profundo, como se estivesse querendo encontrar ele.

–Olá, Amélia. – Ele disse meu nome e, de repente, tudo ficou claro diante de minha mente.

–Olá Quíron. – Respondi.

~º~º~º~º~

Ei, semideuses! Mais um capítulo para vocês :D

Antes que me perguntem, eu NÃO tenho um dia próprio para postar os capítulos. Quando termino um, provavelmente eu já posto. Por isso, me desculpem se às vezes eu demorar para postar.

Bem, boa leitura pra vcs :) sei que o começo tá meio ruinzinho, mas vai melhorar depois #Ipromise

Beijos amoras ;]


	3. Chapter 3

A voz não era minha. Era profunda, grutual. Parecia um pouco triste. _A voz dos meus sonhos_.

O homem de cadeira de rodas se assustou. Carly foi para trás dele, se escondendo. O tal Quíron tentou se ajeitar, limpando a garganta.

–Quem é que fala pela garota?

A voz estranha respondeu em meu lugar. Fiz força para pedir ajuda, mas nada saía de minha boca. Era como se eu estivesse com algo me apertando, esmagando minha respiração e meus pensamentos. Tentei "acessar" a memória ou a fala da outra pessoa, mas não consegui. Uma parede mental me impedia de ver qualquer coisa que não fosse minha. Senti-me cansada.

–Surpreenda-me que não me reconheça. – E, como se meu corpo quisesse expulsar a mim mesma, eu desmaiei.

–Ela ainda não acordou? – Falou a voz do homem cadeirante.

–Já devia estar consciente. – Essa voz eu não conhecia.

–Pode ir, Jason. Eu cuido dela. – A porta bateu e fez um _click!_ audível.

–Pode acordar criança. Estamos sozinhos.

Abri os olhos de curiosidade. O homem parecia ser o mesmo de antes. Com a exceção de que ele estava de pé. E com o tronco de um cavalo branco no lugar da cadeira de rodas.

Só quando ele pigarreou que percebi que encarava sua metade cavalo durante um bom tempo.

–Você é Quíron? – Perguntei e graças aos céus, minha voz estava normal.

Ele assentiu e se ajoelhou – cavalos fazem isso? – no meu lado.

–Você está bem, criança? Não é todo dia que vemos uma garota tão ilustre por aqui.

Fiz um sinal de concordância, ainda olhando para seu traseiro equino.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e, quando olhei para ele, ele estava sério.

–Pelo que já percebeu, sou um centauro. Sim, aquele que treinou heróis e deveria ter morrido há milênios. – Ele ergueu a mão e só depois percebi que ele estava se apresentando.

–Humm. Prazer. Sou Amélia e... Bem, tenho quinze anos. – Apertei a mão dele.

–Seus pais?

–Que têm eles?

–Você sabe quem são?

–Hum, desde que eu saiba, sim. Loure e Kelly. – Aquilo tinha virado um interrogatório? – Olha, senhor centauro, eu realmente não sei o que está havendo aqui e gostaria de voltar para casa. Agora. – Acrescentei.

Ele deu um sorriso que parecia tímido, mas seus olhos desmentiam.

–Sua casa é aqui, Amélia. Sinto muito. – Ele estendeu um telefone celular que parecia meio deslocado com ele. – Acho que quer falar com alguém.

Piper

A noite veio e passou, devagar. Todos estavam na pequena sala de reuniões, olhando uns para os outros, totalmente sem sono. Até mesmo o irmão da Hazel, Nico, que passou algum tempo no Tártaro e estava praticamente destruído, não dormia.

–Nós precisamos ser rápidos. – O garoto falou, em sua voz sussurrada. – Consegui sobreviver lá por ser filho de Hades. Eles não vão se manter vivos por muito tempo.

Assentimos. O ar estava carregado. Quase ninguém tinha coragem de se manifestar.

Eu estava triste. Realmente triste. Annabeth era como uma irmã para mim. Percy era legal e nenhum dos dois merecia aquilo.

_São essas reviravoltas que deixam tudo mais emocionante._ Ela quase pôde ouvir sua mãe falando animada com ela. _Um cara se jogando no Tártaro para salvar a amada?Romântico!_ Às vezes – só às vezes – Piper achava que a mãe, Afrodite, era mais sanguinária que o próprio Ares.

Jason alcançou a minha mão e eu me senti melhor. Ela entendia Percy. Se Jason tivesse caindo no Tártaro ela se jogaria junto dele. Mesmo que morressem, morreriam juntos.

–Eu acho que é melhor se nós dormíssemos agora. Como estamos de volta ao ar, posso ficar de vigia junto com o Leo. –Jason comentou.

–Cara, por que eu? Estou morrendo de sono. – Leo resmungou. Frank lhe deu uma cotovelada e os dois se encararam.

Nico, que aparentemente tinha virado um líder por ali, assentiu.

–Eu só preciso de alguns minutos descansando, depois eu pego o seu turno.

–Não. – Hazel falou. Ela encarava o irmão. – Você precisa descansar Nico. Precisamos de você.

–Ela está certa. – Jason falou, dando de ombros. – Eu estou um pouco cansado, mas aguento. Você tá uma merda, cara.

Nico conseguiu dar um sorriso, antes de desmaiar.

Amélia

Quíron havia me explicado tudo. A mitologia, os monstros, heróis e todo aquele contexto histórico que nunca pensei que poderia ser útil. Eu havia falado com minha mãe e ela não conseguia parar de chorar. _Confie em Quíron_, ela disse,_ a verdade dele é a verdade da qual nunca lhe falei. Boa sorte_. E, depois disso, o telefone havia ficado mudo.

Para dizer a verdade, eu sempre havia desconfiado de que havia algo diferente ou errado em mim. Quando o homem cavalo me contou aquilo minha mente logo aceitou. Eu era uma semideusa.

–Quíron, se eu sou uma semideusa, filha de mãe mortal... De quem eu sou filha? – Perguntei, com medo da resposta.

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

–Seu pai disse que você é quem vai ter que descobrir. Sinto muito.

–Foi ele quem falou com você em meu corpo, não é?

Ele assentiu.

–Por enquanto, acho melhor você ir visitar nosso oráculo. Ela pode te explicar algumas coisas. Preciso ir dar aula agora, criança. Boa sorte. – ele acenou e saiu correndo para um lado qualquer do Acampamento.

–O quê? Quíron? Quíron! – Ele já estava longe para poder me ouvir.

Todo mundo olhou para mim. Ótimo, já tá chamando a atenção no primeiro dia!

Tá, vamos pensar. No vídeo instrucional mostrava uma ruiva bonita morando em uma caverna. Em volta tinha árvores. Ok, vamos para a floresta.

Fui andando para a direção do bosque quando uma bola bateu em cheio em minha testa.

–Aaaaai. – Resmunguei. Um garoto chegou correndo, olhando para mim. Ele era loiro, com rosto fino e olhos extremamente azuis. Senti um gelo correndo pelas minhas veias e um fogo em meu rosto quando ele chegou perto.

–Você está bem, Amélia?

Quando consegui recuperar o dom da fala, falei:

–Ai, estou bem. Pera, como sabe meu nome? – A minha cabeça latejava como se fosse explodir.

Ele deu um sorriso estilo marca de pasta de dentes.

–Sou Jason. Cuidei de você durante esse tempo.

–Ah. Ahn. Obrigada.

–Você tem certeza de que está bem? Posso te levar de volta para a enfermaria se quiser.

–Não, não, estou bem. Sério, obrigada.

–Por nada.

–Jaaaaason. – Um ser lá de trás gritou. – Merda, pega essa maldita bola logo! Paquera depois!

O garoto deu um sorriso e me ajudou a levantar.

–Perdoe-me por essas besteiras que eles falam. Sabe, filhos de Ares acham que os filhos de Apolo só sabem paquerar, o que não é bem verdade. – Ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso e piscou. Fiquei mais vermelha ainda. Ele pegou a bola e se afastou.

Antes de sair correndo, voltei a olhar para ele e, para minha surpresa, ele também estava me encarando, com aquele sorriso bobo que só os meninos conseguem ter. Depois, entrei na floresta atrás da ruiva vidente.

~º~º~º~º~º~

Semideuses \õ

Terceiro capítulo para vocês hoje! Espero que estejam se divertindo :D

Ah!, só para falar, vou começar uma história e postar no Nyah, okay? Vai ser baseada no livro A Culpa é das Estrelas, um livro que super recomendo.

Beijos Amoras!


End file.
